peelfandomcom-20200213-history
DeeJay And Radio Monthly
DeeJay and Radio Monthly was a short-lived UK publication featuring pop music DJs and the stations that played pop music. It included charts and music news. Publication began in October 1972 and apparently ended in October 1973. Links to Peel Peel appeared in the December 1972 edition under the Sounds Of The Month section, where he selected his top albums from recent months: # Flying Burrito Brothers: (LP - Last Of The Red Hot Burritos) A&M ("The Faces and our Rod notwithstanding, this is, for me, the LP of the year. As you may guess from the title it's the last record the band made before breaking up and it was recorded live at what must have been one hell of a fine concert. The best parts of an exemplary record come when steel guitarist Al Perkins, now with Manassas, takes his solos. He takes the last 40 seconds or so of the opening track, "Devil in Disguise", and I know of no other recorded guitar playing that excites me as much. Three of the tracks are taken from the "blue -grass" section of the Burrito's show and the speed and accuracy of their playing here is electrifying. From Side 2 "Ain't that a lot of love" would make a fine single and Al Perkins takes another blistering solo on "Hot Burrito No. 2". The best rock should make you feel good and make the small hairs on the back of your neck creep. This is the best "live" LP since "Five Live Yardbirds" played at the Marquee and the hair on the back of my neck hasn't had as much exercise in years.") # Matching Mole: (LP - Matching Mole's Little Red Record) CBS ("Contrary to what you may believe, a great deal of the best and most creative rock music comes from without the Anglo-American axis. Bands like Can, Amon Duul II, Faust and Neu from Germany, Komintern from France, Supersister and Focus from Holland are experimenting to a greater or lesser degree with a whole new range of sounds and experiences. Because of their experiments they seldom achieve much popular stature in their own countries and the same fate may well befall Matching Mole in this country - and for the same reasons. As with nearly all experimental records this LP is not without flaws, but the successes that there are are remarkable - and they are not academic and unapproachable successes either. There's power, wit and skill involved throughout and drummer Robert Wyatt, keyboards man Dave McRae, guitarist Phil Miller and bass player Bill MacCormick have, with producer Robert Fripp of King Crimson and synthesizer star Eno, of Roxy Music, made an LP which is more accessible than a lot of the fashionable nonsense that makes the album charts.") # Cheviot Ranters Country Dance Band: (LP - Sound Of The Cheviots) Topic ("It was my job at this year's Lincoln Festival to play records and make announcements of the "will Bill and Ben from Cowdenbeath meet Lorna and Jeannie?" type in between the groups. After several days of cold and rain the crowd was just beginning to come to life and there was a feeling of elation building. So I played a track from this LP. When it ended there was such a cheer that I reckoned some famous guitarist must have wandered modestly on-stage and went to investigate. It turned out to be the music that was pleasing everyone and several tracks later something like twenty - thousand people were dancing and throwing straw into the air and at each other. It made for one of the most extraordinary and exhilarating sights I can remember. The Cheviot Ranters are a part-time band from the North-East. One is a printer, another a retired joiner. A third is a railwayman and yet another is a gardener. Between them they play some of the best dancing and prancing music you'll ever hear.") # Home: (LP - Home) CBS ("It's not easy out of the mounds of LPs released each week to pick four that you'd like other people to know about. For that reason I've chosen four that you might have overlooked because they are not by currently fashionable musicians. The last of the four is by one of those bands who have done more than their fair share of paying their dues on the motorways and in grubby clubs without ever really breaking through. It can only be a matter of time though, because Home are one of the best bands in the country and guitarist Mick Stubbs writes songs which hang in your head for ever after. There's a song on this LP called "Knave" and it makes me feel good whenever I sing it to myself - and I can't sing worth a damn. So whenever I play the LP I have to have a nurse in attendance - at least that's my story. It could easily have the same effect on you if you get hold of the LP.") External Links * DeeJay And Radio Monthly Category:Periodicals Category:Discography Category:Lists